Little Miss Angelic
Little Miss Beanie is the fan-made Little Miss sona of Sabrina1985. About her Miss Beanie is a pink circle with curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, a red nose, and wears glasses. She is a very happy, kind-hearted, caring, friendly, polite, and loving Little Miss who is willing to make friends with anyone, and would never harm them. She gets along especially well with Mr. Happy and Mr. Brainiac, they are her best and closest friends, because they share the same interests and have similar personalities. Her other friends include Mr. Normal, Goldie, Maci, and Jordan. She was not born in Dillydale, but on Earth, however Miss Beanie has long since moved back her home world. When Invisible Angel heard that Night Terror had told Mr. Disaster to upgrade Evil Beanie into Psycho Beanie and send her on a mission to enter the realm of light to attempt to expand it to become a part of the realm of oblivion, she gave Miss Beanie the ability to transform into an angel version of herself: Angel Beanie an orchid circle with a fuchsia nose, halo, angel wings so she can fly, super speed, super strength, and the power of heaven. When Miss Beanie transforms into Angel Beanie, she appears in a flash of light and a set of stars will surround her and make a ringing sound effect. Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherryania Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Olivia Victoria Flaversham, Fidget Batterson, Fievel Mousekewitz, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Penny, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Contrary, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), the fairy godmother, the pool competition receptionist, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jax Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Adam Legend, Sauria, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Jennifer, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Adam, Sabrina, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James, Jessie, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Jessica, Alan, Sasha, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Condor, Delio, Gary Oak, Paul, Anonimo, Giovanni, Butch, Cassidy, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar The gallery of pictures Miss Beanie, Mr. Beanie, and Evil Beanie.png|Little Miss Beanie, Mr. Beanie, and Evil Beanie Miss Beanie, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Normal, Goldie, and Maci.png|Little Miss Beanie, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Normal, Goldie, and Maci drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Beanie and Yellow Fire.png|Little Miss Beanie greatly admires her hero, the Yellow Fire drawn by Brainiac Adam Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Miss Beanie.png|Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Little Miss Beanie Mr. Brainiac and Fuchsia Heart.png|Mr. Brainiac and Fuchsia Heart 4 superheroes.png|Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Little Lightning, and Purple Avenger Beanie, Brainiac, + Sexy.png|Little Miss Beanie with Mr. Brainiac and Little Miss Sexy Beanie and Brainiac's new clothes.png|Little Miss Beanie and Mr. Brainiac in formal clothing Brainiac and Beanie's new clothes 2.png|Mr. Brainiac and Little Miss Beanie in their formal clothes drawn by Brainiac Adam Good sonas vs. evil sonas.png|Little Miss Beanie and her friends taking on Evil Beanie and her teammates drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Beanie by jared33.png|Little Miss Beanie drawn by jared33 Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Little Misses Category:Pink characters Category:Circle characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with glasses Category:Sonas Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists